


kiss it better?

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dance Instructor Allura, Dance!AU, Dancer Keith (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, dancer hunk, dancer pidge, keith and lance are a mess, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 12. InjuryMaking sure your boyfriend is taken care of everytime he gets hurt is a task, but Keith is up for the challenge.





	kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> More indulgent AUs! This time some dancing boys cause this is a fantastic classic. Also I do not recommenced dancing on an injury like that, or making out very publicly but that's what happens here. Learn from their mistakes y'all.

Sliding his body gently down the smooth wall outside of the studio where his friends were still running through a new routine, Lance let out a small huff of hurt as his ankle twisted at an uncomfortable angle, the bone sore already. Lance moved to roll up his sweatpants, tugging it gently up his calf. His leg didn’t look much different honestly, a little swollen maybe and a slight bruise running up the side of his calf from his collision. Taking note of the damage and realizing he’d be fine, just to take it a little easier in class, he set about rummaging through his bag for some painkillers and a wrap for his ankle. He’d learned to carry a full first aid kit since he was 10, between Veronica picking fights with the boys in her class, Luis having a tendency to think he was indestructible and ‘ _good_ ’ at parkour, and Lance’s own tendency to go to hard at his dance classes.

Successful, he pulled out the items and adjusted so he had better access to his leg, surprised when a familiar raspy voice interrupted his process.

“What’d ya do today Lance? Class started less than five minutes ago man.”

Lance looked up into the very familiar smirking face of his usual dance partner and boyfriend. He stuck out his tongue childishly and watched as Keith crouched onto the balls of his feet, ignoring the taunt as usual.

“Nothing, just a tiny misstep during our warm up.”

Keith flashed him an unbelieving look, mouth soft but eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“You never do that, you practically _own_ our warm ups. You’re clumsy, but not that bad.” His gloved hand reached out to gently cradle the injured leg, fingers applying light pressure as he inspected the leg before him.

Lance hated how easily Keith fell into taking care of him, already reaching out and taking the wrap from Lance’s lax grip. He wanted to groan at how well the other knew him, calling his bluff and unfazed by his avoidance. But as much as Lance could try and say he hated those things, he found the inexplicably endearing. He watched Keith begin unfurling the wrap, watching the nimble fingers and strong hands work. Lance had always loved Keith’s hands, especially those rare occasions they were gloveless. They were strong and warm hands, gentle when needed but rough around the edges, just like their owner. 

Feeling his throat starting to get dry, popped open his water bottle and down two small pills, pointedly ignoring the slippery slope of watching Keith work. 

“This isn’t a bad twist, but I would still suggest you sit out.” Keith deemed, eyes flicking to watch the instant denial flash over Lance’s face. “But I know you wouldn’t listen anyways.”

Lance crossed his arms stubbornly, staring down Keith. “You got that right. This little thing isn’t gonna stop me.”

That just earned him an eyeroll, the other looping the wrap snug against the tan limb. Lance watched him for a moment longer, eyes sliding down to his leg absently. He knew Keith was just worried in his usual ‘ _I don’t want it be too obvious_ ’ way. Another stupidly endearing thing about the male. Lance coughed slightly, trying to play off his words, “I will take it easy though. Fucking up my leg worse would suck.”

Keith just smiled downwards, fingers tying up the knot on the wrap quickly. He flipped his mullet out of his way, smirking at his boyfriend. “So, you gonna tell me what really happend?”

Lance rolled his eyes, pushing gently at the other’s knee, hand resting atop the dark leggings there. “It’s fine dude. I’m clumsy, it happens.”

He was expecting the hum of disbelief from Keith before the other had a chance. The shorter male made to pull away from being bracketed by Lance’s long legs. “Keep your secrets, McClain.”

Lance just laughed, grateful for Keith’s acceptance of his words, too embarrassed by what actually happened to voice it. He looked up, affectionate teasing clear on his face. “How kind of you.”

And he watched the internal battle spread across his face, torn between affection, rolling his eyes and remembering they both had class. Lance watched, amused and grateful Keith had stopped filtering around him so much. This was far more entertaining anyways. He was surprised when Keith leaned in his space, one hand at Lance’s jaw and the other bracing at Lance’s shoulder. He enjoyed watching the flicker of surprise cross Lance’s face, jaw slightly open before covering Lance’s lips with his.

He had meant to keep it short and sweet ( _eventually_ they had to get back to class), moving his lips slowly against the warmth that was Lance. And Lance had seemed on the same page, one hand moving up to comfortably thread through the dark locks falling against his neck, a smile firm against his lips.

But as most events involving Lance, Keith found himself pulled into the moment, body moving instinctively to whatever pull Lance magically had. The warmth of his body inviting, the comfort and strength as his hand sat steady at his neck and the probably unintentional sigh that had taken a deeper range than the dancer’s normal range. Being around Lance always had him doing unexpected things and it wasn’t long before Keith ran his tongue against the kissed bruised lips.

Another unintentional groan had Keith adjusting his grip a little tighter, lifting the other’s chin a notch for better access to his open mouth. Lance had returned the more desperate grip, long fingers treading into the front of Keith’s shirt, knees sliding up along Keith’s crouching thighs, holding him there. Keith moved his lips to the side of the strong, tan jaw, kissing at the pulse point under Lance’s ear, Keith’s name falling from Lance’s heavy tongue.

“I’m starting to miss the days when I’d come out here to find the two of you fighting. You guys realize the _entire class_ is just on the other side of this wall right?”

Pidge’s voice was like cold water thrown on them, both boys breaking apart so fast that Lance bumped the back of his head into the wall and Keith fell onto his butt. They looked up to Pidge sheepishly, aware that this was becoming a common trend.

Lance recovered quickly, slipping into a conversation with Pidge to give Keith time to reorient to his surroundings.

“Is class over? There’s no way we’ve been out here that long.”

Pidge shook her head, locks bouncing furiously. “No, Allura told us to take five. She’s reverted into Sargent mode again and after the fourth time Nyma and Ezor crashed into each other she realized we needed a break.”

The smaller girl motioned to the heap of the boys on the floor, “I was trying to find you Lance, so I could apologize for this morning.”

Keith, finally breathing at a normal pace and flush mostly conquered, raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Lance laughed his unconvincingly I’m fine laugh, not meeting Keith’s side eye pointedly. 

Pidge sighed, obviously wanting to return to the class. Lance suspected she was over finding the two of them making out every time she sought them out. But he knew Pidge felt truly sorry for this morning, catching her eyeing Lance’s bandaged up leg. Pidge drew in a deep breath, keeping eye contact with Lance, determination written over her face. “I’m sorry that I fell into you, causing you to catch me at such an angle that your ankle twisted.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I told Hunk we could totally do that lift, he didn’t think we could and I had to try it. I should’ve made sure we were far enough away from you. Thanks for catching me though, like always, whenever I need it.”

She smiled at her friends still on the ground. Lance looking like he was on the verge of tears. He nodded, brushing off the accident. “No problem Pidge. We are all good.”

Pidge smirked, arms crossing and hip jutting out just so. “Ah, so Hunk and I don’t have to treat you to milkshakes after this?”

The instant heartbreak on Lance’s face made her burst out laughing, doubling over. She wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, quickly saluting the two boys there. “I’m mostly kidding. I’ll see you guys in there. Seriously though, hurry up. Hunk and I are dying without you and Allura is trying her best to not scare away the new recruits.”

She turned on her heel and marched back into the room, a desperate wail sounding suspiciously like Hunk calling for help from within.

Lance watched her go, debating about just packing up and wobbling home instead of facing the wrath of Allura part 16. The option was highly tempting, his body not sure it could handle another forty minutes of this. Head wilting he decide it would be more painful to get her rage for skipping out on practice. He made to get back up, completely forgetting Keith was still crouched there. They bumped noses, Keith probably stuck in the same thought process. The two boys laughed, tenderly rubbing their noses.

Smiling unabashedly, Lance leaned in and kissed Keith’s forehead, pulling a laugh from his boyfriend. Keith stood quickly, grasping Lance’s hand firmly in his and hoisting him up. Lance tested how much weight he could put on his leg, happy that it was able to put all of his weight there. Keith’s hand still slid around his waist though, supporting just a bit of his weight. He slung both of their bags over his shoulder, watching Lance.

“Ready to face Allura?”

“Let’s do it mullet.”


End file.
